This invention relates to the user interface, control interface and network interface for a still image input device, such as a scanner.
To date there has been no general purpose interface for scanners. Scanners have used proprietary applications and drivers to provide user interfaces and device control. Scanners have also used special purpose protocols (TWAIN, ISIS) to transfer data and control. Some scanner interfaces make use of EMail and shared directories for the transfer of the scanned data, but they do not offer any control of the scanning hardware.
Chang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,594, xe2x80x9cSystem for Linking Hypermedia Data Objects in Accordance with Associations of Source and Destination Data Objects and Similarity Threshold without using Keywords or Link-defining Terms,xe2x80x9d Dec. 2, 1997, discloses a system having multiple, linked-together, processor-database units.
Judson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,643, xe2x80x9cWeb Browser with Dynamic Display of Information Objects During Linking,xe2x80x9d Nov. 5, 1996, discloses a system for retrieving a document on a remote server while connected to a primary server.
Kagami, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,844, xe2x80x9cImage Data Transferring System and Method,xe2x80x9d Jul. 2, 1996, discloses a technique for controlling a scanning device from a printer port on a terminal.
Murata, U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,821, xe2x80x9cImage Scanner and Image Forming Apparatus with an Interface for Connection with an External Computer,xe2x80x9d Apr. 16, 1996, discloses a scanner having a small computer interface incorporated therein.
Takaoka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,648, xe2x80x9cImage Interface Device,xe2x80x9d Aug. 1, 1995, discloses an interface for use between a scanner, a printer and a computer.
Cho, U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,914, xe2x80x9cScanner Interface System for Transferring Data to Main and Secondary Processing Units,xe2x80x9d Jul. 11, 1995, discloses the use of a scanner and a buffer memory to facilitate use of scanned data by a microprocessor in a computer.
Matsumoto et aL, U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,773, xe2x80x9cImage Data Output Apparatus,xe2x80x9d Oct. 20, 1992, discloses an apparatus for changing the format of a scanned image.
Elliott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,522, xe2x80x9cInterface apparatus,xe2x80x9d Jan. 16, 1990, discloses a hardware solution enabling a computer to act as a host for a scanner.
A system for interfacing a browser and a scanner includes a computer terminal having a browser loaded thereon; a communications network connected to the computer terminal; a HTTP server connected to the communications network; and a scanning device connected to the HTTP server, wherein the scanning device is controlled by the browser on the computer terminal, and wherein a data stream generated by the scanning device is transmitted to the browser and is manipulated thereby.
A method of controlling a scanning device with a browser residing in a computer terminal includes loading the browser on the computer terminal, wherein the computer terminal is connected to the scanning device; setting scanning parameters for the scanning device from the browser; commanding the scanning device to scan an object, thereby creating a data stream representative of the scanned object; and manipulating the data stream with the browser.
An object of the invention is to provide a method and system which will allow a user directly to import a scanned object into a browser.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and system which will allow a user to control a scanning device from a browser loaded on a computer terminal.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.